japaneseenglishdubpredictionlandfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/JEDPL Topics: To Anime or Not to Anime (That IS the Question)
Yo, what's good wit chu, my nigganometric homies!? Name's Extreme Conque---- Word up, dat's actually my phat title! It's yo boi, Ouroburos, an' I'm da Extreme Conqueror. I hides b'hind a technologic monitor! Word up, brothers an' sistahs, I gotta feelin' that tonight's gonna be as hot as Nicki Minaj's fake titties an' ass, ya heard? For y'all Toonami bitches out dere, they gonna be startin' their month o' flicks tonight wit th' cult classic, Akira. Bitchin'. Azz. F***! There gon' be lotsa blood, cussin', an' more WTF-induced imag'ry dat's gonna look so fly an' beast an' shit! Now I truthfishly ain't knowin' 'bout what y'all's really doin', but Imma kick it to da max, roll some doobies out, an' listen to dat new Soulja Boy mixtape, aight? Peace, young padawans! {clears throat} By the way, mainstream rap and the radio in general can both suck my Willy Wonka-flavored schlong. I know, I know, too cartoonishly premature! But a fellow man should at least share his unbiased, if also vulgar opinion. And if you ARE wondering, then yes... That was my poor imitation of your typical, wannabe white boy rap artist. So onto a different topic! Be completely honest when I ask you this: you fellows know what a cartoon is, correct? Do you also have the guts to say that you know anime? Why am I asking you these half-witted questions when the answer to them is staring you right in the mug.... F*** YEAH!!!! Aside from referencing comic books and watching free porn, uber-geeks watch an unhealthy mixture of Japanese animation and your favorite cartoon characters like Heathcliff and even Eric Cartman! And wouldn't you realize it? This old-fashioned manchild is going to be centering on a subject that might seem not too peculiar. By George, I think I've got it! I'm going to be talking about cartoons... influenced by Japanese animation. Fair warning, ladies and gentlemen, and children of all ages except 0: just because it has the influences does not a true anime create. Opinion Surprisingly the case of a "full-circle evolution", some of the more modern otaku would never guess that anime by itself was inspired by those classics such as Bambi, Betty Boop, and Mickey Mouse. This particular style has always piqued my interest, even when I was just a kid. I'd spend HOURS watching Teen Titans and Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi ''(this one was embarrassing for me back then) when they were still on Cartoon Network, if only in order to spot the Japanese elements. Speaking of which, what helped me become so attached to anime, although not to life-threatening levels? Toonami, as I've been stressing for quite a long time, and the original ''ThunderCats ''series; once more, it must be mentioned: Toonami propelled Japanese animation in the West to popularity. Bowdlerization, subpar dubbing, and all at the time! These days, animesque shows still exist, some obviously being superior to others in my mind. My current outlook extends to a joke I made up that basically implies that ''Beyblade, Pokémon, or anything similar can't be labelled as "anime" despite the blatant influences here and there. Hell, you want an acclaimed program that will send you to Hell just for calling it Japanese? Everybody foams at the mouth for this:'' Avatar''... and no, NO, NOOOOO!!!!! Don't let M. Night Shamalamadingdong taint its epic spirit next time. Please, I beg of you, Hollywood! As short as this Saturday's blog post was, I must bid you adieu, children of the Animapredictview Wiki. I will always be Ouroburos the Extreme Conqueror, and I will... of course, see you later, alligators! Damn, is that a horrible pun... "Screw the rules, I have green hair!" 21:53, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Ouroburos the Extreme Conqueror Category:Blog posts